


Hunting Mycroft

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [9]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760
Kudos: 1





	Hunting Mycroft

这篇简直一气呵成哈哈哈！被圣诞特辑甜齁了，不枉我攒了这么久的人品！谢谢编剧们！

“这次又是什么案子？”John问Mycroft的秘书，她把他们叫到了第欧根尼俱乐部（那个可以说话的房间）。  
“他不见了。”她言简意赅地对Sherlock交代。  
John摇头一笑，因为昨天Mycroft还出现了，咨询侦探又受那位英国政府的委托了结了一桩罪案。  
“是的，时间还不足以定为失踪。所有的监控录像都看了，一切正常。”  
“有没有可能是你们太小题大作了？”  
“只是我。这是他最近的工作。”秘书小姐把一叠文件交给Sherlock，他没接。“拜托？”  
John可懂得怜香惜玉了，怀孕中的Mary心思越来越敏感，女人们是值得永远研究的领域。医生替Sherlock接下那叠文件，翻了翻，嗯，没看懂……

“说说监控？”Sherlock终于开口了。  
“昨天准时下班、来俱乐部坐坐，然后回家。整晚没有异常，今天人却不见了。”  
侦探坐着摆出了常用的思考姿势， Mycroft也在这个座位上这么做过。

时间久得John都快睡着了，唉现在的公务员工作越来越难了，旁边的秘书小姐神情严肃，一丝一毫都不敢怠慢。  
“把监控都给我，所有角度的。这个案子接了。”侦探把John手中的文件拿过来，一阵风似的出了俱乐部。

一直到哈德森太太的美味点心被John消灭了大半，侦探还在翻阅文件。  
“你不来一点儿吗？离开贝克街，我好几个晚上都梦到这些点心。”  
“Mycroft的工作像他本人一样枯燥无聊。”  
“那些文件我每个字母都认识，连起来就……你怎么看懂的？”  
“密码，John，他换破译方式比换领带还勤！”  
好吧，医生还是做回普通人继续吃，细心的房东太太还打包了一份让他带回家给Mary。

如果问战争带给John什么好处，他会回答“训练了他的起床气”。半夜被Sherlock·不用睡觉·天杀的·Holmes吵醒的前军医抄起手枪悄悄爬出家门，小心地不吵醒Mary。  
“好样的John，看来你已经知道了今晚需要武器。”  
“我只是想来崩烂你的脑袋！”  
“我们现在去第欧根尼俱乐部，你守在外面，我去找Mycroft的……”  
“你听到我说话了吗？！”  
“我检查了录像，的确没有异常。最近他的工作也算安全，对比他之前而言。”  
“你是说，他是自己……”医生认命揣好手枪。  
“可能性很大，昨天我们见面他还挺正常的，那胖子逃监控反侦察都比我在行。”  
John心中腹诽，Holmes兄弟的“正常”是有多不正常？然而他郁闷的心里多少有些宽慰，一山更比一山高。

等到天都快亮了，满头是汗的Sherlock才跳下窗户。“什么也没有。”  
“我白天也没看出有什么。”  
“这次你是对的。”John内心得意，不知道Sherlock已经把里面翻了个底朝天，看得见的看不见的地方都检查过了。

“如果这是他自己的决定，不可能没有线索。“  
“Sherlock，你看，我是这么想的……”  
“别蠢了John，依你对那个胖子的了解，这会是杞人忧天吗？”  
医生脑子里顿时闪过第一次被“绑架”的荒郊野岭、帕廷顿计划、白金汉宫……那位永不出错的福尔摩斯，不明原因失踪了快一天……他摇头。

Sherlock给一个陌生号码发了“我要见你”的短信，John偷偷（侦探故意让他）看到了——“那是谁？”  
“看在英国政府的份上，你还是别问了。”  
“为什么不直接发短信？”  
Sherlock赞赏地笑了，“这种情况不能用电话线路。”

他们倒了几趟车，又弯弯曲曲走了好久，才在极其隐蔽的地方见到了那个人。这么大费周章，原来只是为了见Mycroft的女秘书。  
“有什么情况吗？”  
秘书小姐从手机里调出信息，“文件里出现的W、D、G、H四人都没有异动。所有人都以为他出秘密外勤了。”  
“外勤？他讨厌外勤。”  
秘书小姐意味深长地看了Sherlock一眼，“早先他去了塞尔维亚。我们可没有‘偶然’之说。”  
侦探心不在焉地“哦”一声，“我现在要去他的家。”  
“我们瞒不了太久。”  
“知道了。”

天已经亮了，医生站在蓓尔梅尔街思考人生，他们几个小时前就在对面的第欧根尼俱乐部忙活，兜兜转转又回来了。看来侦探事业也越来越难。  
要进Mycroft的家门可不容易，医生看着侦探解了一个又一个的锁，在心里总结道还是公务员难混啊！  
“别吵了John！”  
“我还嫌你慢了呢！你哥哥肯定用不了你这么久！”  
啊哈，熊孩子不闹了，万事大吉。

进去后Sherlock“慷慨”说道：“他的酒你随便喝，糕点随便吃，我去找东西。”  
John已经呆立在那么高的酒柜前，为了生命安全他还是驻足欣赏算了。

医生禁不住参观了一下英国政府的家，东西他都没敢碰——万一像艾琳家里那样弹出个上膛的手枪呢？  
Sherlock去搜卧室了，等了好一会儿还没出来。John敲了敲卧室门，“Sherlock你找到什么了吗？Sherlock？Sherlock！”  
医生推开门，侦探手里拿着一件Mycroft的大衣站在衣柜门前（那是个多大的衣柜啊，满满的全是正装行头），“谢天谢地，我还以为出了什么事儿呢。”  
“的确出事了，Mary的肚子又开始痛了。”  
“什么？！”  
“最近她经常这样不是吗？你得马上赶回去。”  
John来不及问推理过程了，他急忙道别赶回家去陪妻子。

侦探从哥哥的大衣里拿出那个本子，里面记录了Sherlock从小到大所有在意的事情。所有。

这是Sherlock自己的案子，Mycroft留给他的。

他回到贝克街，仔仔细细地翻看本子，红色书签标记的那页有他撕碎的清单。

“你去哪里了？”  
“好好想想，Sherlock，这个本子在我最常穿的大衣的内袋里，我没有带走它，这证明？”  
“本子对你很重要。”  
“还有？”  
“……这是你留给我的线索。”

哈德森太太又送饼干上来了。“Woohoo~我早上过来，你还没起床呢。等会儿别把你手上的废纸乱丢！”  
“这可不是废纸，起码有人认为不是。”  
她坐在Sherlock对面的沙发上，“还记得我说过的Margaret吗？我最好的朋友，婚礼上提前离场的伴娘。我们几十年没联系了，她儿子来伦敦度假，带给我一封信，噢她这些年在国外过得真不容易！”  
“信可以扔了。”  
“Sherlock！你怎么这么说！我一定得和你妈妈谈谈！Margaret再怎么说也是我曾经的知己，我这几天得好好想想怎么回信，让那孩子给他母亲带回去。噢多有孝心的孩子啊！人年纪大了就容易念旧，他还是个烘焙师，我得多留他几天……”

“我和他多年前的联系……”侦探自言自语，拿出手机拨出一个号码，“Mummy，是我。”  
哈德森太太捂着心口下去了，边走边欣慰地说：“多美好的一天，Sherlock打电话问候妈妈了！”

“最近家里有什么人来吗？没有？那好，你现在去二楼往我房间里的窗户看那棵橘子树下面的棍子，以树的主干为参照物，测量它是不是倾斜了66.5度，正负误差不超过3度。拜托，你是个数学家！好的，没事了。我也想你。不我不想再看悲惨世界了我听到爸爸又把茶叶倒多了你下去看看，再见！”  
Sherlock又陷入了沉思，没人动过红胡子的墓，他的手指抚摸着Mycroft在Redbeard名字周围强调的黑框，又往前查看被翻了很多次的纸页。

本子里的矩阵和方程式是那时偷偷跑去Mycroft的公学问的，Sherlock想见哥哥，就拿这个当理由。Mycroft忽略了妈咪就是数学家这个显而易见的事实。  
侦探去了Mycroft的学校，没有线索。

那些人名是旧案，Sherlock重新找到了那些案子的当事人，一无所获。

“俱乐部和你的家我都去了。”  
“跑腿侦探。”  
“与你的本子有关的事情我也找过了。”  
“没有？那证明什么？”  
“或许这不是你给我的……”  
“你还是那么笨。艾琳拿什么威胁我，让我不要把手机的事告诉上司？”  
“你弟弟。”  
“麦格纳森通过什么来获取我的机密？”  
思维宫殿里的Sherlock停顿了一下，低头小声说： “我。”  
“本子里全是关于你的事，证据就在你鼻子底下，你看到了，却没有观察。”  
侦探恍然大悟——“不该把重点放在你身上，而是……我自己。”

伦敦是咨询侦探的乐园，他的藏身处遍布整个城市。Sherlock曾经躲在这些地方，和他的“收藏”在一起。Mycroft总能把他拎出来，他不知道哥哥是怎么做到的，寻找的过程并不轻松。  
议会大厦？没有。  
康顿水门？也没有。  
达格马庭院？基尤皇家植物园？汉普斯特德公墓？没有没有统统没有！他连大本钟都找过了，发动了流浪汉网络，翻遍了整个伦敦，没有找到。Mycroft的女秘书给侦探递了一封密码信，这是最后期限了。

Sherlock到了自己最后一个藏身点，他不该怀有哪怕一丝的期望，Mycroft会嘲笑他——“权衡最大可能性，前面那么多都没有，这个怎么可能？”  
Mycroft从不出错，世界上最糟糕的哥哥。

侦探在狭小的空间里来回踱步。  
“你到底去哪里了？”  
“你还是那个蠢得无可救药的小孩。”  
“我不蠢！”  
“那你怎么老是失败？而我每次都能找到你。”  
Sherlock坐到地上，“你了解我，我不了解你。”  
“亲爱的弟弟，你忘了一件重要的事——我在你的思维宫殿里。我是你，不是Mycroft Holmes。”

月光清冷，有什么东西在反光，Sherlock把它拿出来。这里当然有他的“收藏”，针筒和一箱药物。或许这就是结局。  
他需要安静，到很深的地方去。准备工作都做好了，他突然想起还有一个约定，和Mycroft的。

“快停下！”  
“还不够。”侦探又换了一行刷刷写。  
“这超出了你的身体负荷！”  
“我死了，你会流泪吗？”  
“你知道答案。”  
“不，我不知道。你也不是他。”

Sherlock拿起针筒，每次Mycroft都会找到嗑药过量的他。假死的Sherlock会第一时间找Mycroft帮忙，而主动失踪的Mycroft怎么会来找Sherlock？也许他应该扎进去，不，是必须，只有这样Mycroft才会出现。Mycroft会在Sherlock需要他的时候出现。侦探忽略了脑中哥哥的警告。

侦探把小臂都拍红了仍没找到血管，他这才想起几天来自己很少喝水进食——又一个会被Mycroft唠叨的地方，那胖子最喜欢吃。

Mycroft……最喜欢……  
“As ever, I’m concerned about you.（一如既往，我关心你。）”  
“Caring is not an advantage（在意可不是优点）, Sherlock.”  
“You have no idea the trouble it took to find you.（你不知道我找你费了多大力气。）”  
“Your loss will break my heart.（失去你会让我心碎。）”  
“Don’t fire! Do not fire on Sherlock Holmes！ DO NOT FIRE！（别开枪！别对Sherlock Holmes开枪！别开枪！）”  
侦探怔住了。证据就在你鼻子底下，你看到了，却没有观察。

“Sherlock，promise me.（答应我）”  
他丢掉了针管。主动失踪的Mycroft怎么不会来找自己？

“Brother dear, back to Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes.（亲爱的弟弟，回贝克街去吧。）”  
他用最快的速度冲回去，凌晨本该空无一人的贝克街221B二楼灯火通明。

Mycroft Holmes坐在Sherlock的椅子上，双手指尖相抵，微笑地看着气喘吁吁的咨询侦探。  
“从我的座位上滚开！”  
“还以为你见到我会很高兴呢。”  
“一点也不。现在，出去！”

哥哥站起来，靠近Sherlock，“虽然你是个大麻烦，但我每次见到你都很高兴。”  
“骗子！”侦探背对哥哥眨了眨眼睛，”哈德森太太会火冒三丈的。”  
“她不会知道。”  
“你为什么要消失？”  
“有内鬼。”  
“那四个人之一？”  
“你一向懒得知道这些，不是吗？”  
“你很享受我乖乖接受操纵的感觉是吧？”  
Mycroft把手伸进Sherlock的大衣内袋，掏出那张写得密密麻麻的清单。“那要看我亲爱的弟弟是不是磕得正嗨了。”  
Sherlock愤然把他压在门板上，青筋暴起的手卡着哥哥细嫩的脖子，“不要在我磕嗨的时候扫兴！”  
“你没撕了它，”Mycroft扬起那张轻飘飘的纸，“Good boy.”  
哥哥了解他、知道侦探有没有嗑药，Sherlock放下手。

Mycroft摸了摸脖子，“我没有操纵你。”  
弟弟气冲冲地把那个本子扔到他怀里，Mycroft笑了，把新的清单叠好压在里面。  
“噢我笨得可爱的Sherlock！”哥哥的唇找到了他的，Sherlock不能拒绝这渴望了许久的亲密。“这可不能用来控诉我，相反这是你操纵我的证据。”

  
Mary好些了，John终于得空来贝克街看看案情进展。车子停在路边，秘书小姐站在打开的门前。  
“怎么不进去？”  
那位女士一只手拿着什么东西，另一只在操作手机，礼貌地对John笑，一言不发。  
医生往屋里一看，哦，英国政府回来了。  
Mycroft递给哈德森太太一张便条，“那个人昨天晚上去拜访了Sherlock，没一会儿就被电话叫走了，留了张便条给你。”  
她读着便条惋惜地说：“我那封给他妈妈的回信还没写完呢！看来他的休假结束了，现在你们这些孩子工作都忙，都没来得及话别。唉多好的孩子，要知道当年他母亲可是什么都没说就走了，我见到他就像见到你和Sherlock两兄弟那样亲切……”

“早上好John！”  
“呃……”医生想问问他们兄弟俩有没有把二楼给拆了。  
“让他睡会儿吧。”  
“哦当然，他这几天够累的。那我就回去了，等会还要上班呢。再见！”

Mycroft脖子上的痕迹只有严重老花的哈德森太太没注意到，秘书手里拿的也许就是能遮住痕迹的新衣服，哦不，John十分肯定。  
英国政府坐进车里，对旁边的秘书说：“干得不错。”  
她对上司微笑：“谢谢！”转而继续看手机。

车子在晨光中驶离了贝克街，221B的Sherlock睡得正香。

END


End file.
